marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
Jack is a high school rival and former teammate of Al Bundy. He is appears in the season 3 two-part episode, Married...With Prom Queen and Married...With Prom Queen: The Sequel He is played by Jack Yates. History He appears to be a middle aged, athletic man with blonde hair. As Peg and Al discuss their high school reunion, she establishes some ground rules for Al, telling him to not talk to any of his old friends, including Eli, and to not get into any fights, especially with Jack. Hearing his name, Al gets up and starts talking about his rival: "Yeah, I remember Jack. I don't like Jack. He had this thing about being the best. Always tried to top me. I made the team, he made the team. I set a record, he set a record. He passed a gallstone, I married you." He then continues on, saying that they could never settle their tie, splitting the school down the middle, half for him and half for Jack. On their graduation day, they were suppose to have a schoolyard fight to settle things. Unfortunately, as Peg points out, Al took a $10 bet from Eli to try and jump over a Ford Mustang going 50 mph, missing the clearance by two inches. He then starts to cry after he realized what his life could have been if he did clear the Mustang and win that fight instead of living with Peg and their kids. At their reunion, Peg runs into her rival, Connie Bender. As she and Peg talk, she calls over her husband, who is revealed to be Jack. As Jack greets Peggy with a smile, Al, call out to him, changing his attitude. As they circle and size each other up, Jack suggests that they go outside and settle their fight, but Peg stops them. They continue to circle each other and throw insults, as Peg continues her dispute with Connie, as they are both aiming to be the prom queen. Later that night, Jack stops by Al's table and tells him that he's been doing some thinking and how their rivalry sounds silly, before smugly telling him that there isn't anything that Al could do better than him. Al tells him "Try asking your wife", implying that he slept with Connie at some point. Now angry, Jack suggests that Al didn't hurt himself in the Mustang incident, but instead, backed out. Al, now angry as well, gets up and tells him "Say goodnight, Jack" but Peg intervenes and tells him to sit down, much to his annoyance. After the announcer states that the counts will be tallied up for the prom queen, Jack and his friends call Al and start calling him a chicken as they make chicken sounds. Peg, who is now depressed that she may lose to Connie, sits next to Al and tells him that even though she may lose tonight, he deserves a win and allows him to fight Jack. As Al and Jack head out, the rest of the class follow them, while Peg uses this opportunity to rig the election in her favor, using Bud and Kelly's locking picking skills. As they hear the crowd come back, Peg asks the kids who won. A beaten and disheveled Jack swaggers in and walks up to Peg, giving her a thumbs up before collapsing. It is then followed by the cheers of "Bundy!, Bundy!. Bundy!" as an equally disheveled Al walks in and smiles after finally beating his rival. Jack is eventually picked up off the floor by Al's friends and placed at one of the tables, where a concerned Connie holds her unconscious husband up. Though as soon as the announcer asks the four prom queen nominees to come to the stage, she quickly lets go, letting him hit his head on the table. Category:Al's Enemies Category:Males Category:Villains